


Of Coffee-Dyed Papers and Typewriters

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: A collection of variously rated short stories I wrote for my friends while I was on vacation, using coffee-dyed papers and an old typewriter.





	1. Neo: Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gold_sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/gifts), [kyaappucino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/gifts), [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts), [Excelsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/gifts), [LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neo  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Romance, Beauty and the Beast spin off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sweet birb, [gold_sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura)~♥  
> (Please check out her works too. She's amazing! ♥)

“A rose,” Hakyeon says, lips trembling as he holds the flower out to the master of the castle, blood red in its full bloom, “in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold?”

His heart had longed for more than the provincial life, and it had led him here, in the heart of the woods, kneeling at the feet of the monstrous prince and completely at his mercy.

Cold, sharp eyes considered him, and Hakyeon shivered from both fear and the sickness setting in his body. He fights to keep from flinching as a clawed hand reaches out but, instead of taking the rose, the beast takes his wrist, surprising him with a gentleness so far from his feral appearance when he pulls Hakyeon up from the floor.

“Stay for as long as you like,” says the beast, voice so sweet and soft, the exact opposite of the guttural roar that had driven the wolves away. “You may call me if you need anything. My name is Taekwoon.”

Hakyeon does exactly as Taekwoon had offered. He never leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!  
> Thank you so much for reading, or at least taking an interest in this work.  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift of the elixir of the gods (coughcoffeecough) to me through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Yes, I now have a ko-fi account, and you can refill my coffee cup through it for only 3USD per cup.  
> I love it, it's so cute. (*°▽°*)
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	2. Luck: Faintly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my island princess, [Excelsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia)~♥  
> (Please check out her works too! Her short stories are the best. ♥)
> 
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/Han Sanghyuk  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Fluff, Comedy

“Wait, no, I’m your hyun—“ Taekwoon is cut off by his own scream when Sanghyuk picks him up around the waist and swings him violently from side to side as if Taekwoon weighed little more than a ragdoll.

Taekwoon thinks back to a time when Sanghyuk, small and thin, was so afraid of him that he couldn’t look Taekwoon in the eye, much less touch him even when posing for photos.’

He can’t faintly remember wanting to keep it that way, but he can’t think why when he can feel Sanghyuk’s chest vibrate against his back, arms tight around his middle, as the boy’s laughter rings clearly in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	3. Neo: Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cha Hakyeon/Jung Taekwoon  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lifelong friend, [kyaappucino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino)~♥  
> (Y'all know her, right? If not, please do check out her stories too! They are A+++)

The baker’s son was shy and quiet, but when Hakyeon looked over the pastries in search of a snack to ask mom to buy, the baker boy had come over, pointing at a cupcake with a crooked flower icing.

“That one,” he had said, voice barely louder than a whisper. Hakyeon saw the nametag on his chest, “Taekwoon” doodled on it with a blue crayon. “It’s special because I made it.”

Hakyeon had picked it up, and Taekwoon had immediately beamed, round teeth in full display, cat eyes crinkled into crescents and sparkling with tears of joy. He had caught himself then, bowing as he said, "Thank you for your patronage.”

Taekwoon became Hakyeon’s favorite baker, and Hakyeon his favorite customer. Who could have guessed that Taekwoon would someday be swatting Hakyeon’s hands away from his beautifully iced cupcakes, intricate honeysuckles and vibrant hibiscuses, as he tuts, “No, that’s for our wedding reception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	4. Luck: Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/Han Sanghyuk  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, Comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the best novelist of our generation, [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin)~♥  
> (Oh my god please check her out. Her writing is amazing, you won't regret, I promise!)

“And then what?” says Taekwoon as he glares at the balloon Sanghyuk is offering him. It’s pink, with a simple “forever” printed on it—This is as cheesy as Sanghyuk is willing to get, and Taekwoon chooses now, of all times, to be prickly.

“We release it together, so our wish gets granted,” Sanghyuk says, feeling sillier by the second. He really never should have listened to Hakyeon, the lovesick fool.

“That’s stupid,” Taekwoon mutters as he prods at the balloon, and Sanghyuk is strongly reminded of a cat investigating a new toy. “And this is bad for dolphins and turtles.”

Sanghyuk groans, officially done, and grabs Taekwoon’s hand, tying the balloon’s ribbon around Taekwoon’s bony wrist. “There! Don’t release it, keep it there, wish granted. No dolphins and turtles hurt. Happy?”

The corners of Taekwoon’s lips curl up with contained laughter. Asshole. “Then what when it deflates?”

“We break up.” And Sanghyuk guffaws at the scandalized look on Taekwoon’s face.

Cheesy romance just ain’t their thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	5. Kenbin: Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sweet Nathalie ♥

“Why do you like matcha so much anyway?” says Jaehwan, pointing at the Starbucks cup in Hongbin’s hand with clear disgust on his face. “It just tastes like grass. You have weird tastes, Binnie.”

Hongbin gives Jaehwan an unimpressed look. “Says the person who eats kimchi with chocolate.”

“Sweet and spicy go well together, much like me,” Jaehwan retorts, unabashed, and, Hongbin knows, is just revving his engines for a long and pointless debate about matcha and kimchi with chocolate. “Meanwhile, matcha is bitter like—oh, just like you! Is that why—“

Hongbin does not want to deal with this right now, so he takes a sip of his frappe, grabs Jaehwan, and pulls him into a rough kiss, pouring matcha into his mouth.

When Hongbin lets go of him, Jaehwan is gaping, eyes wide, jaws slack. Hongbin thinks he can finally enjoy his tea in peace, and he does, for thirty seconds before Jaehwan is whining for him to give him more.

Hongbin is certain Jaehwan is still unconvinced about the matcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	6. Rabin: Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Genre: Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my favorite sinner, Kai ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When Wonshik’s hair is cropped short, Hongbin likes petting him,, running his palm over the rough bristles and murmuring, “You should take better care of your hair, Shikkie.”

When it’s grown long enough to comb his fingers through it, Hongbin loves gripping tightly onto Wonshik’s locks, pulling him up so Wonshik’s naked back would be pressed flush against Hongbin’s chest, skin to sweat-slick skin. “I got you, Shikkie,” Hongbin would whisper hotly in Wonshik’s ear, savoring the drawn out moan that tumbles out of Wonshik’s lips as Hongbin pushes his cock slowly into him.

Wonshik’s favorite, though, will always be when Hongbin holds onto his hair with one hand, baring Wonshik’s neck to bite, while his free hand claws at Wonshik’s back as he thrusts up into Hongbin. Chest to chest, Hongbin would keen against Wonshik’s skin, “Yes, fuck, Wonshi—ah, harder, I’m so close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	7. Leobin: Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/Lee Hongbin  
> Rating: Mature (?)  
> Genre: Comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my flower princess, [LaceBunnyBin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon) ♥  
> (SWEETEST MOST AMAZING ARTIST EVER---Please love her [art](http://www.pictaram.com/user/floralbunnybin/3674232483) lots.)

“Ah, hyung.”

“It’s okay, Binnie, I got you.”

“B-but…Taekwoonie-hyung, it’s too big. I’m scared.”

“It just looks like that but I promise it’ll feel good.”

“Okay, but…just a little bit, okay?”

“I will, I promise. Deep breaths now and—“

“AH!”

“HONGBIN!”

There’s a splash as Hongbin falls face first into the pool, and the other VIXX members’ laughter ring in the distance. The water is only waist deep, but Hongbin gapes and scrambles out in a panic as if drowning, slipping past Taekwoon and Hakyeon, who is still standing at the edge of the pool, arms forward from pushing Hongbin in.

“I had it, Cha Hakyeon!” Taekwoon yells, splashing the offender with water. “We only go swimming with him once every summer and you ruin it!”

Hakyeon only laughs, unrepentant. “The suspense was killing me!”


	8. Kenbin: History Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan  
> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Comedy, Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the nicest, most hardworking, [DiamondWings](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1032530/L)~♥  
> (Please check out her works too! Quality content. ♥)

It had taken a lot of convincing for Jaehwan to even agree that their next date be at the history museum, the man preferring exciting venues like amusement parks over anything, but Hongbin had been adamant.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be an adult enjoying adult things for once, hyung,” he had said, and Jaehwan had smartly retorted, “We fuck, that’s an adult thing I enjoy.”

Hongbin smacked him on the arm hard. “Not _that_ kind of adult thing!”

Jaehwan, 25-year-old working adult, a contributing member of society, had pouted and nodded in defeat.

Now they walk from gallery to gallery, Hongbin taking photos of relics he found interesting, while Jaehwan tails him quietly. Too quietly. Hongbin almost feels guilty. Maybe museums just aren’t Jaehwan’s  thing, maybe Hongbin will treat his boyfriend to a nice dinner later, to thank him for indulging him.

“Hongbin-ah, you wanna know why I didn’t wanna come here?” Jaehwan says, minutes later, and Hongbin stops, lowering his camera to give Jaehwan all his attention. “Why, hyung?”

“Because, you see, Binnie…” Jaehwan takes Hongbin’s hand in both of his. “You’re my past, present, and future, Binnie.” The grin Hongbin quickly realizes Jaehwan has been holding out breaks on his face then. “Get it? Past, because we’re in a history museum?”

Hongbin dashes the idea of an expensive dinner. A Happy Meal would do much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	9. Rabin: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Genre: Porn (kind of), Romance, Comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chel, ya bad girl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wonshik loves the little sounds he can pull from Hongbin’s lips. Strategically placed kisses, soft caresses, the right push and pull inside him, and Hongbin’s little moans and whimpers start falling like rain.

Wonshik drinks it all in, filing everything away like a record in his head that he can play back whenever he pleased. Sometimes it comes unbidden, and Wonshik mimics the little “Oh”s and “Ah”s under his breath.

He  wants to laugh and also sink into the floor when it happens while they’re practicing for a cover of Red Velvet’s “Ice Cream Cake”, Wonshik gasping “Ah!” into the mic during the chorus. The music dies immediately and everyone drops what they were doing to gape at him. Hongbin and Hakyeon, his co-stars for this particular number and well aware of where that came from, are looking at him in horror.

Forget sinking to the floor. Wonshik wants to die because then the stage director says, “Hey, that sounded pretty good. From the top! Ravi-ssi, do that thing again!”

Hongbin spends the rest of rehearsal with his head down, cheeks red, and as soon as they got off stage, Hakyeon cackles. “I can’t believe you got Hongbin’s sex sound in our performance, you pervs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	10. Hyuken: Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Han Sanghyuk/Lee Jaehwan  
> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Silvi~♥  
> Hyuken are blessed to have you as a shipper. ♥

Jaehwan has a bad habit. He would sit in the corner of the room, phone in hand, earbuds in, as he blinks the indignant tears back.

It’s almost unavoidable. He’s good at what he does, and immensely proud of it, so much so that critiques, reasonable or not, he takes as a personal offense, and that’s when Sanghyuk steps in.

He doesn’t do much. He’s tried but none of it quite came through. He’s learned to just sit with Jaehwan, hugging him around the shoulders and steal one of his earbuds. Even before he puts it on, Sanghyuk knows he would hear Jaehwan’s own covers playing, Jaehwan looking for the fault that brought the critique on or justifying with himself that he had done perfectly, that it was an unwarranted comment. Sanhyuk thinks Jaehwan does both without realizing it.

It upsets them both. It’s not at all healthy for Jaehwan to take every critique as a hit, and it’s not helpful of Sanghyuk to not convince him otherwise, and they both know this. They’re not kids anymore.

Jaehwan knows perfectly what he needs to learn, but what he needs and what he wants are two entirely different things. What he wants is for Sanghyuk to just be there, solid and reassuring, and they both know that’s not really solving the problem.

Bittersweet as it is, Sanghyuk is only happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	11. Rabin: Chocolate Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Wonshik/Lee Jaehwan  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Genre: Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ola YA NASTY X'D ♥

It was supposed to be an innocent gift. Hongbin likes fruits and Wonshik likes making him happy, so when he got Hongbin a container of chocolate-coated strawberries, Wonshik had expected no more than a gleeful “thank you!”, and maybe a little kiss, but not _this._

This is Hongbin licking a strawberry clean, pink tongue swiping expertly to collect every bit of chocolate coating from the red bulb. Wonshik can’t help but recall that same tongue sliding over and around the head of his cock, dipping into the slit to lap up his beading precum. The memory sends a jolt of desire straight to Wonshik’s groin, jeans suddenly painfully tight.

Then Hongbin wraps his lips around the berry, taking it whole in his mouth, and the image summons the feeling of Hongbin swallowing Wonshik’s cock down to the hilt, no gagging, perfect heat and suction, deep in the pit of Wonshik’s stomach that he nearly moans.

It must have shown on his face because Hongbin looks up then, wide eyes questioning. Wonshik crosses his legs, desperately hiding his erection. “It’s nothing, enjoy your berries,” he says, looking away bashfully.

Wonshik doesn’t see the knowing smile Hongbin gives him as he bites into another strawberry, chocolate coating and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	12. Chabin: Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cha Hakyeon/Lee Hongbin  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Genre: Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMBER I LOVE YOU

It starts out as a joke. The members had been opening gifts from fans, and Hongbin had been playing with the ribbons from the boxes, wrapping them around Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s waist and saying he was taking them out on a walk, then tying little bows on Wonshik and Taekwoon’s hair and declaring them officially pretty. They had all laughed.

Later, when the gifts had been put away and Hakyeon had stayed back to clean up, Hongbin thinks it would be funny to wrap a ribbon loosely around Hakyeon’s neck, threatening, “Ice cream or your life; choose!”

Hakyeon, usually so sharp-witted, only gasps, going red in the cheeks as his cock stirred to life in his sweat pants, the thin material making it too easy to notice.

It escalates quickly, and soon Hakyeon is naked in bed, wrists bound together over his head with a length of red silk, legs spread wide as gold ribbons looped around his knees and over the bedposts. His cock, diamond hard and leaking, bounces on his stomach as Hongbin fucks him, harder, faster, everything Hakyeon wants, but unable to cum with the white ribbon wound tightly around the base of Hakyeon’s dick.

“Pretty,” Hongbin moans in his ear, tugging at the silver band around Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon gasps for breath. “So pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


	13. Rabin: Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin  
> Rating: Explicit (kinda)  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, Porn with Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the softest, sweetest T ♥

Sweetness is relative, at least for Wonshik. All VIXX members were varying levels of sweet; Hakyeon sugar, Jaehwan pop rocks, Taekwoon latte, Sanghyuk sour belts, and Hongbin honey.

Hongbin would argue that he isn’t sweet at all. He’s not affectionate, he’s always said, wears it like a badge of honor, but Wonshik knows better.

When Hongbin says “Don’t get yourself killed” as Wonshik is leaving the dorm, he knows Hongbin really means “Take care”. When Hongbin buys him a snack, saying “I just picked it off the street”, Wonshik knows he means “I saw this and thought you’d like it”. When Hongbin gasps “Fuck you, Wons—ah!” as Wonshik fucks him deliciously slowly, he knows Hongbin actually wants to say “It feels so good, Wonshik, give me more”.

Hongbin is definitely honey. Once one gets past the initial sting, only then will they taste his sweetness, pure and heavy, lingering on Wonshik’s tongue for hours, even days. He may enjoy the others’ brand of sweetness, but Hongbin will always be his favorite treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
